1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additive compositions for use in lubricants and normally liquid fuels. More particularly, it relates to compositions prepared by reacting a metal phenoxide substituted with at least one hydrocarbon-based group with a carboxylic acid reagent having a halogen-bearing aliphatic or alicyclic group. The invention also pertains to oil-based lubricant, normally liquid fuel and additive concentrate compositions containing these additive compositions. Products made by post-treatment of these compositions with amines, alcohols, small ring reactive heterocycles and metal salts are also useful as additives for oil-based lubricants and normally liquid fuels and are within the scope of this invention as are fuel, lubricant and concentrate compositions containing them.
2. Prior Art
Nonylphenoxy acetic acid is known as an effective anticorrosion agent for a variety of petroleum-based fluids and synthetic lubricants such as silicones. See for example, the journal "Corrosion", Volume 16, pages 17-19 (1960).
Certain imidazoline or diamine salts of alpha substituted acetic acids of the formula: EQU R XCH.sub.2 COOH
wherein X is oxygen, sulfur or an amino group, and R.sup.0 is an alkaryl, etc., group are described as anti-corrosion agents for lubricants and normally liquid fuels in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,320.
3. General Background
The ability of a lubricant or normally liquid fuel to inhibit corrosion of metals with which it comes in contact is becoming an increasingly sought-after property in these days of material shortages, spiraling equipment replacement costs, and environmental consciousness. Such anti-rust and/or anti-corrosion properties are often enhanced in lubricants or normally liquid fuels through use of additive organic compounds.
The ability of lubricants and normally liquid fuels to remove from metal surfaces and disperse sludge which accumulates during storage or use of a lubricant or fuel is also a highly desirable property since it allows more efficient utilization of the lubricant of fuel and prevents equipment breakdowns and deterioration. It is also desirable for a fuel or lubricant to possess properties which prevent or at least inhibit the accumulation of varnish (resinous oxidation products) on interior engine parts such as pistons, cylinder walls and the like. Such properties are also usually obtained through the addition of organic additives to the lubricant or fuel.
The compositions of this invention and post-treated compositions made from them are useful as anti-rust and anti-corrosion additives and can impart useful detergent, dispersant, and varnish-inhibiting properties to compositions containing them.
4. Objects
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide additive compositions that will impart useful and desirable properties to oil-based lubricants and normally liquid fuels containing them. More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide composition that will function in lubricants and fuels as anti-rust, anti-corrosion, anti-sludge and varnish-inhibiting agents. It is a further object to provide novel concentrates, lubricants, and fuels containing the additive compositions. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of this specification.